


Chaotic boyfriends

by castieldeansangel



Category: The Witcher (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castieldeansangel/pseuds/castieldeansangel
Summary: Wei Ying and Jaskier meet and instantly become best friends. Lan Wangji and Geralt are confused.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Chaotic boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me to write this for her and I love her too much not to comply.

Brilliant eyes like gold set on honey warm ones. Two men are on a stalemate, silently sizing each other. They’re almost the same height. The one on the right has Jade-like features, cheekbones that appear carved in marble and silky black hair held by an enticing headpiece that indicates great riches. His figure is slender and graceful, all lean muscle hidden by pristine white robes. Though beautiful, it is clear that this man can be deadly if he so wishes. 

The other has a harsher appearance, looking somewhat rough around the edges in a way that makes him dangerously attractive. With dazzling silver hair that falls upon wide shoulders and a vertical scar that crosses his left eye. He looks like the kind of man you would admire from afar but be too scared to make eye contact with. His thicker build makes him seem larger, with prominent muscles demarcated by his black shirt and pants. The man looks like he could smash your head with his bare fist and still make you blush.

After a moment longer of staring, almost in unison, the men silently come to the same conclusion;

_ Yeah, I could beat him _

As they both start to reach for their swords, a loud voice calls; “So, whose dick do you think is bigger?”

The men freeze and Lan Wangji intones a desperate, “Wei Ying!” without taking his eyes off his opponent, though his ears start turning a dangerous shade of red. 

“Mn, I don’t know,” the bard - Jaskier, Lan Wangji remembers from when he introduced himself in the morning - chirps in; “but looking at the hand size of yours I’d say they’re prolly matched. If so, then I’m sorry for your back, my friend.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt’s deep voice warns, still not removing his gaze from Wangji's.

“Hah, I know what you mean, friend! I can never walk right after our everyday.”

“I can totally relate! Geralt is always too desperate to get to an inn or anywhere with a bed, so we often end up doing it in the middle of the fo—” 

The sound of someone clearing his throat interrupts the bard and he clamps his mouth shut.

Wei Ying cackles and nods at Jaskier, “so, what do you say about what I told you before? You in?”

“Oh, yes! Let’s go!”

They both come closer to their respective lovers and give them a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

“See you later at the inn, Lan Zhan!”

“Look for me when you figure out how to go back to our world, Geralt!”

They both intone as they step back and grab a hold of each other’s arms. At the confusion etched on the other men’s faces, they explain hurriedly as they walk away;

“We are going to grab a pint together!” Jaskier exclaims.

“What’s a pint?” asks a confused Wei Ying.

“Oh, sorry. Alcohol, mate.”

“Yes! I gotta show you the Emperor’s smile. It’s the best alcohol in the whole world, believe me.”

“Lead the way!” Jaskier calls with a huge excited smile on his face at the mention of good liquor.

The two men are left standing, watching with a helpless look on their faces at the retreating backs of their chaotic boyfriends. They both turn around when the smaller men disappear around the corner, and share a small, fond smile.

“Want a friendly spar?” Geralt offers.

“Mn.”


End file.
